This disclosure relates generally to storage management of recording devices, and is particularly applicable, without limitation, to systems and methods for visualizing storage availability on a digital video recorder (DVR).
DVRs are often scheduled to record more content than they are able to store. As a result, users may be forced to delete or cancel recordings before having the opportunity to consume the media content.
To help users better manage their DVR recordings, various storage management methods have been employed. Traditional systems keep track of current storage availability based on recordings that are already stored on the DVR. Some go a step further and project storage availability in the near future based on scheduled recordings. While these systems may help prevent users from overloading the DVR, users lack the ability to efficiently pinpoint specific recordings which may contribute to storage overload at a particular point in future time. Therefore, a more effective mechanism for visualizing long term storage availability of DVRs is desirable.